On a 'Run'
by ohitsMariz
Summary: Shane asked Andrea to go on a run with her, or is it really on a run? Rated M for Mature so smut and smut and smut every where. :)


**Sor****ry**_** I haven't been active on here, I'am just so active on Roleplaying on twitter, so here is my first fanfic xD again its gonna be a Shane/Andrea first, yes I do ship them along with The Governor and Daryl, but I'am hardcore shipper of Daryl/Andrea and I also ship Andrea/Rick so here it is, and if you do wanna know my Roleplaying account on twitter, message me here, xoxo**_

Andrea was inside her tent, she was clearly far away from the others as she was reading her book, she can't concentrate on her book as so many things rush through her minds, Amy dying, about the barn then Shane.._'Shane'_ she thought, _'can you get out of my head Shane?' _she thought again then a moment later, Shane stands outside of her tent as she saw a shadow and closes her book, lays it aside.

"Shane? what do you want?" She asked him.

"Can I come inside please?" He said as She got up and unzips her tent which he came inside.

"Something wrong, Shane?" She asked him a bit worriedly at him, Shane shook his head then he took her hand.

"Andrea we need to go on a run again" He looks at her and said that, she nods at him and pulls her hand away from him, grabbing her gun and goes to the car as he followed her they both got inside and he starts the car and drove off, they are going to a store to get some 'supplies'. Shane thought it was a good opportunity to go and fuck Andrea again since Rick nor the others didn't know they go on a run together. Andrea furrows her brow some and sighs softly to herself.

They arrived to the store as they both got out, grabbing their weapons and Shane lead the way while Andrea follows him from behind she caught herself staring at Shane's ass _'God,he's ass' _she snapped out of it as she shook her head to focus, they soon got inside the store.

"What are we gonna find anyways?" She asked him.

"We need some..uhm.. we..uhm.. some clothes and water" He said to her, lying some.

She nods at him as she goes to the clothes section and grabs some clothes, Shane goes to the other direction , grabbing some water, a few hours later, Shane finished grabbing some water she wonders where she is and goes to the clothes section his eyes and jaw drop, Andrea was naked in front of him, fully naked, he sees her ass fully now, he began to get a little boner, he was clearly hard underneath his cargo pants he bites his lip as he goes to her, wrapping his arms around her waist she jumps slightly as he does, remembering she was naked.

"S..Shane..what..what?" She asked him, looking over to him as she feels his groin on her butt hard as a rock.

"I wanna fuck you again Andrea" He leaned to her ear his breath was hot as Andrea's body tenses up.

"Lets do it then" She said as he lets his hand on her waist still as Shane smirked and began to undress himself, he unwrapped his arms around her and pushes her on the floor, smirking at her, she grinned and he teased her at first, spanking her ass.

"How much do you want me, little girlie?" He smirked at her spanking her ass, Andrea moaned softly as he does.

"So much Shane so so much" Shane smirked again as he leans down on his knees her slides his cock behind her while his other hand was on her breast, squeezing them then the other one on her hip at first he can't fully enter his fully erect manhood behind her then a matter of minutes his fully erect manhood enter her as he began to pump hard and rough, Andrea moans loudly as he does, putting her hand on top of his.

"..'M gonna make you sore for weeks, Andrea" He smirked as he began to thrust and pump in and out of her hard and fast, She moaned, her head down as he does.

"D..do it then Shane, fuck me really hard" She smirked at him as Shane felt she was challenging her as he followed what she requested and began to even pump and thrusts harder and rougher, he moans and cries out with her and he gripped on her breast as Andrea feels the pleasure build up, Shane even push farther and father his cock onto her as he hits her sweet spot making her moan and scream in pleasure, looking over to her shoulder, seeing Shane smiling at her as she smiles back and moans again, putting his other hand on her other breast, he began to squeezed both of her breasts roughly, making her yelp.

She began to feel her body shakes as she was about to spill and it didn't take long for her to spill on Shane's cock he spill inside of her a minute later as he slowly stopped then and pulls out of her, Andrea breathes heavily, Shane smirked at her, as Andrea goes to her hands and knees and began to suck him. Shane's head go back some as she did, pushing his cock further into her throat as she bob and gag while she suck him, pulling one of his balls he groaned as the pleasure builds up to Shane's body, quivering a bit as he couldn't take it anymore he pushes further and cums all the way down on her throat, pulling out his erect manhood from her mouth as she smirked at him, looking up.

"What now?" She asked as he pushed her down and spread her legs apart and pushes his manhood all the way inside of her making her scream as he put a hand on her mouth.

"Shh, gonna kill us blondie" He half smirked at her as he began to pump hard and rough, pulling his hand out of her mouth as he goes to suck her breast, making Andrea put her head back in pleasure, sucking the tip of her breasts Andrea moaned and scream in pleasure as her body quivers in pleasure a few minutes later, Shane and Andrea climaxes together they both fell down as he slowly pulls out of her, she catches her breathe.

"Our run went to fucking each other" She smiled and smirked at him as he comes closer and kisses her deeply.

They both got up and get dressed and they go back to the farm house as Andrea would go on a run with him again.

_**End, :3 comment and rate and sorry if this have any errors, and sorry if it sucks because its been a long time since I write a fanfic.**_


End file.
